Episode 8 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Greg: Hi, everyone. (with others.) We're the Wiggles. (himself) I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Greg: And right now it's time for "Lights"... Murray: "Camera"... Anthony: "Action"... Jeff: "Wiggles!" Greg: Let's go! (Shot transition to the Song: Hot Potato.) Greg: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Potato Potato, potato, potato Greg: (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Greg: (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Greg: (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Spaghetti) Greg: (singing) Spaghetti (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Spaghetti) Greg: (singing) Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti All: (in high voice) Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy (in low voice) Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food (in high voice) Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy (in low voice) Gimmie that, gimmie that Greg: (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana) Greg: (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana) Greg: (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Banana) Greg: (singing) Banana (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Banana) Greg: (singing) Banana, banana, banana All: (in high voice) Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy (in low voice) Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food (in high voice) Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy (in low voice) Gimmie that, gimmie that Greg: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato) Greg: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato) Greg: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Potato) Greg: (singing) Potato (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Potato) Greg: (singing) Potato, potato, potato Whoo! (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Anthony while the song clip of Anthony's Workshop plays in the background then it translates to Anthony & the kids are using their crayons to color their butterfly pictures.) Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Anthony: Hello, everyone. Welcome to Anthony's Workshop. Today, is all about butterflies. We are cutting out butterflies, decorating them. Right now, Jesse, who's a little bit older, has some children's scissors and he's cutting out butterflies for everyone to decorate. And that's the template you use. You just draw a butterfly, cut it out, and then both sides... ..and it becomes a butterfly to decorate. So decorating's happening right now. Riley's using blue and yellow and... Over here, what are you up to, Joshua? Joshua: That one's done. Anthony: You're finished? Wow! So your butterfly's ready to go? And of... Everybody, you can hang these butterflies up and, of course, they can flap their wings. Over here... ..er, Marlon, what have you been up to? Marlon: Um, I'm doing different colors everywhere so I can make a colorful butterfly. Anthony: And it is. And I like the way you've put little sort of circles on the tips of the wings. Marlon: I'm doing it. Anthony: And in the middle you've done something different with the blue. It's a wonderful, colorful butterfly. So, Joshua's finished, so would it be all right, um... ..if you wouldn't mind cutting another one for Joshua, Jess? Everybody, there's lots of butterflies to decorate. Joshua's already finished his. We've started another one. Lots of fun. We'll see you again on Anthony's Workshop. Bye-bye. (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a working bee (Shot transition to Murray in his mirror clone. While, the Wiggly Sports Theme instrumental track is playing in the background. Until, he noticed something as he pulled Greg out of his mirror clone. But then, Jeff arrives in his mirror clone, too. Jeff leaves a mirror clone that Greg & Murray was very strange at their mirror clone. Until, shot transition to a picture of cartoon Captain Feathersword while the song clip of Captain's Magic Buttons. Then, it fades to Greg & Captain Feathersword about pressing their buttons about things to do in the garden.) Wiggles: (singing) Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Here we go! Greg: Hey, everybody. It's Captain Feathersword. Let's all say, "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword!" Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword! Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties! Hoo-hoo! Greg: Captain... Captain Feathersword: Ooh, yeah? Greg: ..what were you doing then when I came in? Captain Feathersword: Oh, Greg, I was just doing some gardening. I was using my shovel and the magic buttons were helping me. I was just... (He makes a sound while digging a shovel out of the dirt.) (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to Murray and Dorothy.) Murray: Dorothy, I'm thirsty. I'd love some rosy tea, just like we had at Wiggle Bay. (Shot transition to the song: Let's Make Some Rosy Tea a scene where The Wiggles & their friends are having a drink some rosy tea except Henry) Dorothy: (giggles) He heeee! Come on, everybody. Let's make rosy tea. (giggles) (He heeee!) Greg: (singing) Everybody loves rosy tea (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Dorothy: I love rosy tea. (giggles) He heeee! Captain Feathersword: (singing) It's a dinosauric recipe Hoo, hoo! Oh yes it is, indeed. (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Murray: Add a rose petal. Ha, ha! Or maybe three. Dorothy: Three rose petals! Come on, everybody. Anthony: (singing) Let's make some rosy tea (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Dorothy: I love rosy tea. (giggles) He heeee! Captain Feathersword: Oh yes indeed Dorothy. Hoo hoo hoo hoo! Greg: (singing) It's a synch I'm sure you'll agree (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Dorothy: We all agree, Greg Captain Feathersword: (singing) She's a clever dinosaur Dorothy (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Dorothy: Thank you very much, Captain Feathersword. Murray: Let's take a sip and yell "YIPPIE!" Anthony: YIPPIE! Dorothy: Come on, everybody. Anthony: (singing) Let's make some rosy tea (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! Oh, this is the best cup of rosy tea I've ever had. (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Dorothy: I'm glad, Captain. (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Wags: Woof woof woof Dorothy: Do you like it, Wags? (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! Hey, Wags. Have you ever had 55 cups of Dorothy's lovely tea as well? (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Dorothy: Take it easy, Captain. Captain Feathersword: I can't get enough. Dorothy: (giggles) He hee! (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Wags: Woof woof Dorothy: (giggles) He heee! (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! Oh, tea for one, tea for two. Maybe tea for 200. Hoo, hoo, hoo! (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) Wags: Woof woof (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love rosy tea, let's make some rosy tea) (After the song they drank some of rosy tea while they put their teacups down while shot transition to Jeff, Anthony & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Greg bouncing a ball then it translates to Dorothy having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: Oh well, that's all we've got time for today. I've had a wonderful time, but I'll see you soon. 'Bye! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a purple background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002